The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla splendens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DIP 79’.
The new Mandevilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Sebring, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla cultivars with dense foliage and red-colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla originated from an open-pollination during May, 2003 in Sebring, Fla. of the Mandevilla splendens cultivar Red Riding Hood, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Mandevilla splendens as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar DIP 79 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Sebring, Fla. May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Sebring, Fla. since March, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.